


Stealing Kisses in Inokashira

by Crack_Pair_King



Series: Stealing Kisses [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polythieves (Persona 5), Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_Pair_King/pseuds/Crack_Pair_King
Summary: They were thieves.  They were lovers.  They were never well behaved.  And Joker loved them all in their own ways.  So why not pilfer a few kisses and see where it leads.





	Stealing Kisses in Inokashira

**Author's Note:**

> This series is one part of my ongoing attempts to distract myself from P5R. It's also my first attempt at publishing a fanfic in over a decade, so let me know what you think.
> 
> Edit: and this is why we reread.

It was Ren who started the game. Their game of stealing kisses. And really, looking back, they should've expected it. Yet somehow he surprised them all in Inokashira.

They all knew he was there. It was a group date, after all. Their first since his return, since his parents conceded the argument.His honed silver tongue was a weapon in its own right. He used it with ruthless elegance to return home to Tokyo. Back to the thieves who stole his heart, and lost theirs in turn.

And in the days between debates and decisions, between planning arguments and arranging phrases, he'd thought things through.

Time was the fairest method, he decided early on. He loved them all, in all their foibles and in their own ways. He couldn't simply _choose_  whose lips to pilfer first. Yet choose he must, and time was a just explanation.

And that led inevitably to Ryuji.

________

Morgana's dysphoria left him swinging between disgusted asexuality and disinterested voyeurism. Ren had spoke idly of his plans and Inokashira to Morgana in his voyeuristic moods. Kept his thoughts private when dysphoria turned human sexuality into a Morgana-alergen. It was a habit the team had long acquired, as Morgana had taken to removing himself when the team turned amorous and his dysphoria just could not handle it.

As a consequence, Morgana knew some of what Ren had planned for Inokashira that day. Or rather, knew the range of Ren's plans. Ren had made myriads, discarded more. On this day, Morgana decided to hang around LeBlanc with Boss.

He told Ren and Futaba as much, while the youth bustled around the kitchen, prepping curry and rice, travel containers and a soft-sided cooler to carry it all in. Another bag sat on the counter by Futaba, one she'd been handed upon arrival. A knowing glance between Futaba and Ren, as the young prodigy scratched Morgana behind the ear and under the chin. Morgana let the sensations carry him, more comfortable doing so since his discovery.

He wasn't a cat. He was a Velvet Attendant. Much, much cooler in his opinion. If only he could look human like the others, though.

Morgana butted his head against Futaba's hand, shoving the thought away as well. "Go on. Have fun today. I'll keep an eye on Boss."

"Fatty tuna, later. Promise." Futaba said, shooting another glance to Ren. He nodded. It wouldn't make up for missing the park, but Morgana would never turn down good sushi. The group would cover it, one way or another.

"You kids spoil that cat." Sojiro's affection was like good coffee, Ren thought. Acidic, nuanced, and strong enough to make a spoon stand on end and dance. And, as his fingers found the spot just between Morgana's head and neck that made the cat melt into a puddle of black fur, it was being served up hot and fresh to Morgana.

He raised an eyebrow at Futaba. She nodded in return, love and pride radiating from the gesture. Turning, she left, humming the ditty that Ren thought of as her theme. Ren smiled, ran his hand once down Morgana's back in farewell, and followed.

As expected, Futaba was standing against the wall of LeBlanc. He'd thought of kissing her here a hundred times. But Sojiro had a firm rule. No kissing in front of the store.

Not that they always listened, but there was Morgana to consider. Ren was content to cuddle Futaba in close as they walked to the y-intersection and the train station. "Did you brainwash Boss?"

It was a half-serious question. The death of Mementos had disrupted their Persona abilities, but not stripped them away. As Morgana had explained, the contract with a Persona was open ended with no exit clauses. Their abilities were permanent, if contextual. Status effects and elemental magic were doable, almighty and physical attack skills were not.

"Kinda? We watched a buncha sci-fi with talking animals."

Ren snorted. "When'd he get the point?"

"He says first movie. Body language says second. Asked on the third." Futaba's answer came right as the pair reached the train station. They were shortly on the train to Shibuya. Ren had timed the meet-up to miss the morning rush, and they were lucky enough to find seats.

"So what's the plan Joker?" Futaba's question was quiet, meant for Ren's ear's only. He winked, holding up the cooler.

"Potluck Picnic. You've got the utensils."

"Duh. I meant why a picnic? Never been our thing."

Ren cocked an eyebrow. "Getting together for a fun meal?"

Futaba paused, head cocked for a moment and Ren almost changed his resolution right then and there. She looked so damned cute when she was dissecting a puzzle. Then she grinned. "Put that way, why'd it take this long?"

"Who knows. Happening now, though."

The conversation meandered as the train pulled to Shibuya, disgorging the pair into the hustle and bustle of Shibuya Station. Futaba tucked in close to Ren, her hand reflexively grasping at his. Ren tugged her in a little closer as another train's arrival set the crowd surging. The two hustled towards the Inokashira line.

"Hey RenRen!"

The voice was a noonday sun. Bright and almost intrusively cheerful, but too warm to give offense. It came attached to a bounding puppy of a young man. Lean and eager and stronger in all the ways that mattered than anyone Ren had known before Tokyo. Ryuji held a pair of bags near bursting with beverages. Futaba didn't ask, simply transferred a few of the drinks into her own container. She stopped sooner than anyone else in the group would have, but Ryuji flashed her a grateful smile anyways. They all knew he'd chew her out for overtaxing herself.

Ren remembered hearing about the first time it happened. Futaba, new to Shujin and just returning to physical education classes after two years as a shut-in, had dropped stone cold unconscious in the middle of a soccer game. Accounts conflicted, but everyone agreed on one thing. Ryuji's chewing out had hurt the worst. Not because he got angry. He hadn't yelled, nor stomped. He'd sat down, stared Futaba dead in the eye, and laid out all the ways she could have hurt herself. Coming from a star athlete, it made the point all the plainer. From the flashpoint-tempered Ryuji, it had been a sledgehammer.

If Ren hadn't been in the boonies of Kansai, he'd have kissed Ryuji senseless then and there and spoiled the whole point of the exercise.

"Ow!"

Ren smacked Ryuji's hand away, laughing. "Whatcha want, asshole?"

Ryuji laughed, bumping a shoulder against Ren. "Where'd ya go?"

"Thinking bout today."

"Eh, gonna live it soon!" Ryuji maneuvered himself to the other side of Futaba as he spoke. She shot him a small grin in thanks.

Ren snorted at the comment, but said nothing. Ryuji was right, he'd be living it soon. A phantom thief of kisses.

_____

The group came together at Inokashira. Haru, Makoto, Yusuke and Ann arrived minutes apart.

No one had questioned what Ann would bring for this event. They had requested a variety. One that included things other than crepes. Ann had winked and told them she made no promises. Which meant that she had a dozen choices and several that had to be target-specific.

No one wanted to make Yusuke uncomfortable, either emotionally or financially. Yusuke had solved the issue by bringing a large and light-weight drop cloth to use as a ground sheet. The spatters of color made it clear he used it often in his creative process.

Haru and Makoto came in together, each carrying a container similar to Ren's and Ann's. The group's greetings turned chaotic as they spoke and spoke over each other.

Ren laughed at the mess of it before motioning his friends to follow along. He'd asked Iwai for a recommendation on a spot, and the man came through.

The group spread out the cloth, then the food, then themselves. It was an easy sort of sprawling, where arms rest on legs and sides develop magnetic properties, pulling individuals into cuddles that could raise eyebrows but not objections.

Ren waited for his moment. It came when Ryuji, unsurprisingly, felt the need to move. Ren decided to accompany him. Then fought to stay stoic when the others decline

They walked for minutes, talking with an ease that once amazed Ren. The conversation took them around a bend, and Ren, confident in their privacy, struck.

Ryuji had time to gasp as Ren's lips found his.  
_____

Ann was next on Joker's agenda. A fire in the dark night, warmth that could blossom into an inferno with the right fuel, the right provocation. The first in a long line of people who would try to dissuade the Phantom Thieves, only to join their number. Her compassion and consideration for others had kept them on the straight and narrow in those early days.

Ryuji somehow kept quiet about Ren's ambush and hold-up for a kiss. Ren's quiet explanation had helped. In fact, the boy's eyes had lit up with enthusiasm, and Ren had a feeling he was starting something that wouldn't end here.

He was okay with that, and the two found their way back to the group in time to catch Futaba and Yusuke errupt into another round of jibes. Ryuji plopped onto the cloth, stretching out on his back and resting his head against Makoto's thigh. He grinned at Ren, who rolled his eyes. Minutes dragged as reconnecting mixed with roasting.

"Would anyone care to accompany me on a boat ride?" Haru's offer was tempting to Joker, but he resisted. Ann was the next target, and perhaps -

"Sure." Makoto spoke up, smiling at Haru as she stood. She looked down at Ryuji's 'helpful' attempt to brush grass off her leggings. "Stop that. We're in public."

"Not really. Joker found a secret spot."

Joker shook his head at that. "Iwai. But it _is_ a good spot."

"It is. Save it for us?" Makoto said as she and Haru headed for the boats.

A minute later, and mid-duel with Futaba, Yusuke lunged to his feet. In an burst of motion that spoke of inspiration, the artist rushed towards the paths running through the park. Futaba stared after the artist, her mouth half-open and a comment stuck between brain and tongue.

"HEY! NO FAIR INARI!" Futaba shouted after Yusuke before jumping to her feet and chasing after the lanky artist.

Ryuji, Ann, and Ren looked at each other for a long moment, before the trio burst into laughter. It quickly devolved into a chain reaction, with Ren's giggles settling, only to dissolve again as soon as his gaze met Ryuji's or Ann's.

Finally the runner stumbled to his feet and fled the giggles, leaving Ann and Ren to their fate. Seconds past in giggles and left them in solitude.

Ann was still giggling when Ren's lips found hers.  
______

In some ways, Yusuke would be the easiest of the group. Distant and cool, then melting in furious heat, Yusuke's creativity was a force that impacted every aspect of his life. Eccentric as he was, Yusuke would never stay at their designated spot for long.

That was okay by all of them, especially as Yusuke was impecably capable of finding their spot again. Ren saw the way Futaba clung to Yusuke, and knew she'd gotten lost. Bed rooms were easy to navigate, and Futaba's real world direction sense and navigation abilities were far behind her Metaversal ones. Yusuke didn't tug Futaba closer the way the rest of them would. But the artist never flinched nor rejected her in those moments of need either.

Still, Ren knew that Yusuke and Futaba both were more than glad to hand her off. The pair connected in a more cerebral way than most of the thieves did, or indeed really could. But Yusuke's reaction to and comfort with touch was often inverse to his creativity.

And if he was feeling creative enough to jump to his feet and cut off an argument with Futaba, he was revved higher than usual. Joker could work with that. It would just take a little finesse and-

The impact of a not-quite five foot hacker's head into Ren's belly cut off his plotting. "Oof!"

Ren's hand came up almost reflexively, soothing Futaba as he looked Yusuke over. The artist was framing the group, content to do so for the moment.

Ren waited. Yusuke's creativity was his best asset, and his greatest flaw. Sooner or later he would feel the need to pursue a creative whim.

Futaba eventually abandoned Ren's abs. Done in by the combined temptations of LeBlanc curry and cuddling in between Ann and Ryuji.

"Totally not fair, busting out tandem supers right at the start." Futaba muttered as she squirmed into the space.

Ren nodded in sympathy, and bided his time. Haru and Makoto's return became his moment, as Yusuke asked Ren to accompany him on a boat ride. A recreation, he called it. Ren said nothing on the matter. Out on the lake, Ren found his moment.

Yusuke accepted the gentle carress as Ren's lips found his.  
______

Makoto remained as tricky a target as ever. Smart, observant, and strategic, Ren had no doubt she knew he was up to something. Whether or not she knew his specific game, Ren couldn't say yet. But he knew it would be fun to find out either way.

She cocked an eyebrow as Ren and Yusuke returned to the group. Ren was sure he hadn't left a sign on Yusuke, but hadn't had the chance to do more than glance himself over in the lake's reflection. Still, Joker flashed her an easy grin, brushing a hand across Yusuke's shoulders as the artist sidestepped around the group. Every once in a while he'd ask someone to change positions. If it wasn't too bizarre a request, they did so.

A segmented outdoor plate and utensils found themselves in front of Ren. Looking down, Ren saw curry and rice, udon, and katsu chicken. Looking up, he saw Makoto staring at him with that same cocked eyebrow. "What's the point of having a welcome home picnic if you don't eat?"

"Indeed." Yusuke said, almost absently. "I find I'm looking forward to it. That expression of contentment, that return to home!"

That quickly, Yusuke was off and running with a creative energy as blinding as a blizzard.

Ren smiled, giving in and taking the first bite. LeBlanc curry, of course. The moan Ren bit back was borderline pornographic, if the scandalized look on Makoto's face was any indicator. Ren shot her a smirk and continued to eat with obvious relish.

Prim and proper as she was, Makoto was almost too easy to ruffle at times. Ren was glad for that softness. Her steel mask was too inflexible sometimes.

She didn't make Ren wait for an opportunity. A few minutes after he finished eating, Makoto stood up. They could all hear the snap and crack as joints popped. She winced. "I think I'll take a walk. Anyone else?"

Yusuke shook his head in a negative, focused on framing a tree at the far end of the clearing from what Ren could see. Ryuji and Ann were both quite comfortable making a Futaba sandwich, and the hacker seemed content to stay stuffed in the middle. Haru, it turned out, had drifted off. A quick check to confirm she wasn't in danger of sunburn, and Ren walked away from the group with Makoto.

"You're up to something."

"Why would you say that?"

Makoto turned with a question half-formed as Ren's lips found hers.

_______

Futaba was the easiest mark in the group, so far as Ren was concerned. Any number of times during that day alone, Futaba had found him for a quick cuddle, a head pat, or a hug. She knew he gave affectionate touches out like candy, and in this her sweet tooth outstripped even Ann's. At the moment, that tendency worked against Ren.

He'd never consider rushing his metamors in their time together. They'd all had too much taken from them. Been denied affection they damned well deserved too often. So while Futaba being comfortably snuggled between Ryuji and Ann was a problem for Ren's plans, it wasn't a problem for Ren.

Futaba stilled suddenly, then pulled away from the cuddle sandwich. Moving gingerly, she reached Ren and tugged on his sleeve with some urgency. Ren leaned over in a well trained response.

"Bathroom!"

Ren nodded, mentally plotting a route to the nearest option. Standing, the pair set off.

The found a place in short order. Ren took post outside the women's room as Futaba scurried in. Barely two minutes later, a trio of ladies walked out. Then a pair. Then a quartet. Ren strained his ears.

Nothing. No echoing noises. No voices. A quick check, and Ren decided to hell with societal rules. Again.

Futaba stepped out of a stall in an empty woman's restroom just as Ren's lips found hers.

_______

Futaba was still flustered as the pair returned to the blanket, although no longer squealing in outraged excitement. Ren smiled benignly, well aware the youngest of them was also the most openly kinky of them all. If anything, his little stunt had excited her, and they both knew it.

Which was probably why she threw herself into needling Yusuke. The artist took it in stride, firing retorts back and framing the noteworthy reactions. To Ren's amusement, Ryuji joined into the roasting session. Rarely could he keep up with the pair, but he gamely tried anyways.

Ann and Makoto, meanwhile, had apparently wandered off. Looking around, Ren spotted the pair on a bench, Ann leaning her shoulder casually into Makoto's. The pair's heads were bent towards each other in a way that spoke of quiet confidences and meaningful conversations.

Looking around, Ren smiled. He was alone with the target. He considered how to wake Haru.

She'd been working harder than anyone else recently, from all Ren had heard. Assuming control of a company as big as Okumura Foods was a complex affair. Even though Haru left the running to others for the moment, she refused to be left in ignorance. Combined with her class schedule and apprenticing in the art of coffee with Boss, she was wiped.

Left up to Ren, he'd let their berserker princess sleep. But he knew Haru. Meaningful time with her people had more value to her than all of the Okumura holdings. She'd be flustered if woken, but she'd be angry if they let her sleep straight through.

Better to wake her, he decided. And she'd never see it coming.

Haru drifted awake as Ren's lips found hers.  
________

"Well, that was fun." Ren said as the group left the park. He was, he had to admit, feeling pretty smug. Ren felt his phone vibrate. Curious, he looked down at the screen.

Makoto: I'm sure it was, seeing as you stole kisses from all of us.

Ren was unrepentant as he shot Makoto a wink. Another buzz from the phone.

Haru: I hope you realize this means war.

They all glanced at the axewoman for a moment. Her sweet smile was somehow less comforting than usual, but Ren could handle that. He couldn't just ignore that gauntlet she'd thrown down though. He typed his message. Short and to the point.

Ren: Bring it.


End file.
